pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldfish Darkskull
General Info Goldfish is Phineas and Ferb's best friend. He moved to Danville after the tip of the day, so he actually knows about the aglet. He is close friends with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry, Jeremy, Stacy, pretty much everyone. Even Doofenshmirtz and Monogram. Goldfish is an expert at Ball-On-String combat, and really thinks too much into a lot of things. He is an expert on useless random stuff noone else cares about, even occasionally inspiring Phineas and Ferb's big idea for the day. He is good at Singing and acting and has a hat for every occasion, 512 to be exact. Relationships Agent Goldfish and Agent have a... complicated relationship. First off, they seem to be annoyed with each other most of the time, though mostly on Agent's side. They do, however, generally care for each other and usually team up and Goldfish has called Agent his best friend ("Goldfish's Wish") Phineas Flynn Goldfish is close friends with Phineas and usually calls him "Phin" either because he's too lazy to say his full name, or because he thinks it's cool. This once caused a confusion due to someone with a similar name. Ferb Fletcher Ferb and Goldfish's relationship is hard to understand due to Ferb not talking much. Ferb does occasionally correct him, and Goldfish helps him. ("The Search for Steve") Other than that, there's not much known about their relationship. Albert Albert dislikes Goldfish. He dislikes him a lot. Mainly due to Goldfish's habit of sneaking up on him. Even so, Albert often asks Goldfish for help. Most of the time, it's making sure his future with Stacy Hirano is undisturbed. In the future, when Albert is married to Stacy, Goldfish lives nextdoor to them, but since the future isn't set in stone, there is the chance of it changing. Goldfish finds it fun to mess with Albert's head, and pretty much all of his body. He finds it funny to sneak up on him, read his mind, and travel to other times. Irving Goldfish dislikes Irving, and vice-versa. Goldfish only dislikes Irving due to being 50% stalker, 50% nerd, and 100% annoying, adding up somehow to a total of 200% Irving. Goldfish didn't check his math when he did that equation. Goldfish nicknames him SOCSN, standing for Super Obsessive Compulsive Stalker Nerd. Irving however, thinks Goldfish is stupid, annoying, and dumb. Perry the Platypus Goldfish likes Perry. Mainly due to platypeece being one of his favorite animals. Even though he has a Hydra as a pet, he finds Perry the best pet ever, even though he doesn't do much. Goldfish is one of the few humans who knows Perry's a secret agent and sometimes teams up with him, though in those cases, he doesn't do much. He just sits and watches, laughing at Doof's tragic backstories, breaking the epic feel of it. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Goldfish knows Vanessa well, due to teaming up with Perry then doing nothing. Goldfish may have a slight crush on her hinted at by him sleeping near her on the night Dill was put in an insanasylum. Vanessa has shown affection toward Goldfish, and has admitted to liking him (IRC RP) while they were both platypeece. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Goldfish and "Doof" as he calls him, don't get along too well. Goldfish finds his tragic childhood hilarious, and Doof finds Goldfish generally annoying. Goldfish once went back in time to prevent Doof's horrible childhood, which resulted in Phineas, Candace, Stacy, and Ginger not existing. Doof, being the father of four of Goldfish's best friends, is generally accepted yet hated in the group. Memorable Quotes "Phineas, you are getting waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much into this..." "Since when do I listen to Zo?" "Tom jumped off a bridge!? I am SO THERE!" Biggest Fans (Add yourself in order of fandom!) #Emilee #GoldfishFan512 #Alice Quinbei (1st crush) #Patrica Verlean (2nd crush) #Firesidegirl10 #Team Doofenshmirtz #Hyper #Wakko #Drama786 #Phinello 11. Tori the Timber Wolf (ToriTheTimberWolf) 50. Scubadave 402302002. Clamshot Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Fanon Works Category:Human Agent Category:RANDOM